The Accident of a Lifetime
by DarkSp'rit
Summary: When Bella starts falling for her best friend's brother Edward Cullen - and he for her - it seems as if everything is perfect. Oh, except for one small detail - Bella's meant to hate him... EdwardXBella, ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction - and my second fanfiction...**

**It's AU, and all the characters are HUMAN.**

**Basically, Bella and Alice are best friends, and they work together in a company run by Edward, Alice's brother. Bella thinks of Edward as a womaniser, though he isn't really, and doesn't really want to meet him despite the fact that he's her boss (but she doesn't hate him.)**

**But she accidentally runs into him, and ends up being asked to lunch, where they are instantly attracted to each other (despite Bella's bad impression of him.)**

**I hope you enjoy this, and please review and tell me if its worth continuing!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"_Its 6:30 a.m. please wake up."_

What…?

"_Its 6:30 a.m. please wake up."_

6:30 am… that meant something, didn't it? Something important…

"_Its 6:30 a.m. please wake up."_

Why did I have to wake up…? Not like I had anything on, anyway…

I reached for the snooze button, not bothered to turn the clock off – and as I turned towards the clock, I saw the day and date.

"_OH, NO!!!!!!!" _

Leaping out of bed, I ran to the bathroom, and tried to brush my teeth in such a hurry that I dropped the tooth-brush three times onto the floor.

I ran back into my room and wrenched some clothes out of my wardrobe indiscriminately.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late," I moaned as I violently pulled the clothing over my head. Reaching for my comb, I quickly ran it through my hair, not bothering to actually brush my hair properly. I grabbed my watch and quickly slipped it on, checking the time as I did so.

_6:50 a.m._

"That just means no time for breakfast," I muttered, running out into the living room and picking up my bag. I slipped my sensible black leather shoes on and, throwing open the door, sprinted halfway down the street.

Before sprinting back up while hissing swear-words under my breath, because I'd forgotten to lock the door.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the stabbing pain in my ribs – I _really _needed to work on my stamina…!

My phone rang, and I swore. Slowing down slightly, I dug it from the bottom of my bag, barely managing to hit the "talk" button on the fourth ring. I checked the caller I.D. and rolled my eyes in exasperation before pressing the phone reluctantly to my ear.

"Morning, Alice," I panted, hurtling up the stairs to the train station. The train was already at the platform

"_Where the hell _are _you, Bella!?_" Her shriek was so loud I took an involuntary step back and almost fell back down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I gasped, finally at the platform. I saw her up ahead and hung up.

I barely managed to leap through into the train carriage before the doors closed.

"Thank…god…" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

"No, thank your alarm clock." I looked up, still half-bent over from tiredness, to see Alice standing over me.

"You know, Alice…" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood, "for someone so short you're really good at looming over people…"

Her expression darkened, and I winced. She opened her mouth to speak, and I braced myself.

"Do you have _any _idea of how _worried _I was!?" she hissed – thank god for the fact that we were on a train so she couldn't actually scream at me.

I hauled myself to a seat and collapsed onto it in relief.

"Alice, calm down," I sighed. "It's not like _he _would fire me for being late for one day…"

She laughed bitterly, sitting down beside me.

"Are you kidding? The guy's a possessive control freak with a penchant for doing horrible things to his dear little sister!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He got you a job, and then demoted you because you spent most of your time on Facebook. Anyone else would have fired you – I know _I _would…"

Alice made a "hmph!" sound, and turned away from me. I grinned, waiting for her to finish pretending to be angry at me.

She really didn't look like her brother, I reflected – what with her shortness, her pixie-like features and dark brown, black-looking hair.

Edward Cullen, on the other hand, was tall, with lighter brown, bronze-ish hair. Alice had tried to convince me to let her introduce us, but I refused – knowing my co-ordination skills and luck, I'd probably embarrass myself and end up fired or something.

And besides, he didn't sound like the sort of guy I'd want to meet – apparently he'd slept with every willing, pretty girl in the company – which, considering the fact that he was both extremely good-looking and generous with his money, pretty much meant all of them, except for me – though I wasn't too sure I counted as "pretty" anyway – and his sisters Rosalie – who ran our division of the company – and Alice, my best friend. He was so unlike Alice, in fact – sometimes I wondered how they were even related…

"Oi, Bella!"

I looked up, to see the train doors open at our stop.

"_Darn!"_

"Someone's half-asleep," Alice commented, earning a scowl from me.

"If you _must _know, I was having a good dream – and then that bloody alarm clock woke me up!"

We entered the office building together, and I rifled through my bag for my I.D. card (to get into the actual work section, we had to show some form of identification.)

"Argh…!" I growled in frustration.

"Bella…" said Alice, but I kept speaking to myself.

"I _really _need to org…mmph!"

The rest of what I was going to say was cut short as I ran straight into someone.

BANG!!

Trying to sit up under the weight of a pile of books, I shook my head, disoriented.

"Oh dear…" murmured Alice behind me, and I finally noticed the person – a man – who I'd bumped into, standing above me.

"Oh my god – I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, hurrying to pick up all the books – but he bent down and started doing it instead.

"It's alright – don't get so upset," he said – and his voice made me almost faint with shock.

It was velvety and musical…and very familiar.

"So," he continued, straightening up with the books in hand, "are you planning on sitting there all day?" He offered his hand to me, and I took it in a daze.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concern tinting his tone, and I nodded slowly.

"Good – and I'm sorry for bumping into you like that…"

I shook my head vigorously.

"No, it's my fault – I never watch where I'm going – and I have all the co-ordination skills of a half-drunk giraffe."

He laughed at that, and the musical sound sent pleasurable shivers up my spine, making me blush involuntarily.

"All the same, I feel I should make it up to you – how about lunch at the Piccolo Café this afternoon?"

I blinked at him, unable to answer, and his smile faded slightly.

"Of course, if you don't want to…"

"No!" I interrupted. "No, its fine – of course I will – have lunch with you, that is."

His smile returned, dazzling me with its brilliance.

"Is 12:30 alright?" he asked, and I nodded mechanically, wondering if this was a dream – or a nightmare. Looking pleased, he shook my hand politely.

"Nice to meet you then, Miss Swan – I'll see you later. Oh, and Alice" he suddenly addressed to my friend, "it's been a while – I trust you've been well…?"

She nodded, smiling brightly at him.

"Long time no see, Edward – we really have to catch up later…"

_Sibling rivalry, much? _I felt like I was caught in the middle of crossfire…

He turned, breaking their eye-contact, and walked off.

"Congratulations, Bella," came Alice's sarcastic voice from behind me, "not only did you break the whole, "I don't want to meet him" thing you were on, you've won yourself lunch with him."

I sighed.

_Lunch with Edward Cullen…and I thought today couldn't possibly get any worse…_

_

* * *

_

**So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing...? Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't updated for a while (sorry!)**

**I've been busy with my other fan-fics - but finally, I've finished this chapter - though I'm not too happy with it...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated (and give me inspiration to continue writing!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So, _Bella_," drawled Jessica, "what's this about getting a date with Cullen?"

I tried not to roll my eyes as I typed.

"Come on, Bella!" Jessica whined.

"It's Mr Cullen, Jessica – don't be disrespectful – and you have work to do. Unless you want me to demote you _again_?"

I heard a gasp of indignation from behind me and footsteps stomping away, and smiled slightly. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Angela come to sit down before her computer, and I turned to her.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, but she shook her head.

"It was nothing," she demurred in that quiet, calming voice of hers. "Besides," she added with a small laugh, "what's the good of promotion if you can't use your power?"

I laughed at that. "You sound like some evil dictator, you know," I pointed out, and she shrugged.

"So anyway," she continued, and I heard her begin to type, "what exactly _is _all this about a date with Mr Cullen?" I groaned.

"Not you as _well_-" She cut me off.

"You don't haveto tell me, Bella," she said quietly. "I was just wondering _why – _I thought you hated Mr Cullen."

I shook my head, though I wasn't sure if she could see me.

"I don't hate him," I clarified, "well, not really. Anyway, it wasn't exactly my choice; I ran into him – literally – he seemed to think it was _his _fault, rather than my inherent drunk-ness" – she laughed at that – "and asked me to have lunch with him."

"Alice is going to kill you," she told me. I sighed.

"She didn't seem too happy," I admitted. "I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid…"

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Alice is going to _kill _you, Edward," Rosalie commented. I shrugged.

"It's not as if I'm going to do anything to her friend," I said dismissively, "it was merely an invitation to _lunch_." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Funnily enough, most of the time "invitations to lunch" turn into invitations to your _bed."_

I couldn't deny that.

"I have no interest in Isabella Swan, Rosalie."

Rosalie frowned. "Why? Even _I _have to admit she's not bad-looking – though she's nothing compared to half the girls here."

"I-"

The door burst open, interrupting me mid-word. I sighed, seeing who'd entered.

"What do you want, Alice?"

My child-sized, miserable excuse for a younger sister stood in the doorway, green eyes aflame as she panted.

"Leave…Bella…alone…!"

I raised an eyebrow, as Rosalie looked from her to me with confusion in her expression.

"Alice, I have no intention whatsoever of doing anything to your friend-"

"You'd better have no god-damned intention of doing anything to Bella!" she screamed, "because you've already screwed up my life enough!"

She stormed out, and I heard Rosalie sigh softly from beside me.

"Why do you two insist on this ridiculous fight?" she asked me, resignation in her voice. I smiled at her.

"She started it, Rosalie."

"Edward-"

"Look at the time," I said calmly, looking at my watch, before rising from my seat. "Almost time to meet the princess."

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

By the time I arrived at the tiny café, bag clutched firmly in my hand, I was a bundle of nerves. He was already there, and as I walked towards him, I could feel my legs shaking.

He was reading a newspaper, the smooth skin of his forehead marred by a frown. For a few moments, he didn't notice my presence. I took the opportunity to examine him, my eyes running over his chiselled features, bronze hair that shone in the sunlight – his _eyes_…

_Bella!!_

I growled softly in annoyance at myself – but not softly enough. He looked up from the paper; the frown lines disappearing and white teeth flashing in a brilliant smile.

"Miss Swan!" he exclaimed, and I barely managed to control a wince as his musical voice echoed in my ears. It wasn't fair that such a man should have a voice like that.

"Sit down, please." He gestured at the chair on the other side of the table, and I sat down cautiously.

There was an awkward silence, as I searched my mind desperately for something to say – but just as I was about to make some idle comment, he spoke.

"So how are you finding work, Miss Swan?"

I shrugged indifferently, before the belated realisation hit me that I worked at the company he _owned_.

"It's quite interesting," I said hurriedly; but he didn't seem to have fallen for my not-so-subtle subterfuge.

"You don't enjoy it?" he asked, with – _interest?!_ – seemingly in his voice. Realising that he would see my lie, I nodded reluctantly.

"Why?"

My shrug this time wasn't driven by indifference.

"It's…" I trailed off, unwilling to finish my thought.

"Yes?" he prompted in that melodious tone that seemed to come naturally to him, and I sighed, giving in.

"It's superficial," I told him.

This time, _he _shrugged.

"This is a superficial world, Miss Swan," he said coolly, "it is merely that this company concentrates said superficiality."

"It's Bella, Mr Cullen," I said firmly – all the "Miss Swan" nonsense was starting to give me a headache. "And while you _are _right about the company, it still annoys me." I stopped speaking, but sensing that he wanted me to continue, added, "I don't like superficial people."

Interest flickered across his face.

"And yet your job is one where superficiality is the norm, Miss…pardon me," he corrected himself, "_Bella_."

Despite myself, I shivered at the sound of my name on his tongue – he pronounced it carefully, as though he was handling a very fragile, valuable object.

I quite liked it, actually.

"I would be the first to admit that I made a career choice that was perhaps not exactly suited to my personality," I confessed, "but I need the money, Mr Cullen."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Why, but I've received so many accounts of your apparent enthusiasm and dedication to your work – do you make a habit of informing your employers that you really have no interest in the job they have given you?"

_Shit._

My fists clenched at his words; but he was right. What was I doing? ' _"I need the money" '_ – no matter how true it was, why was I telling a total stranger? And an _arrogant _one, at that?

Gathering my belongings, I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Confusion was evident in his tone.

"You seem bent on insulting me, Mr Cullen," I said heatedly, surprising even myself with my sudden outburst, "so surely you will be able to comprehend why I have no desire to remain here."

I began to walk away, but halted at a strange sound. Turning back, I was astonished – and slightly mortified – to see him shaking with what appeared to be laughter.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded. "_Well_?!"

He looked up, and I almost gasped at the expression in his eyes; they were soft and warm, and made me feel almost as though I was melting.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, the laughter still evident in the words, "for what I said before, and for laughing. Will you sit down?"

I hesitated for a short moment.

"Please?" he added, and I succumbed, returning to my seat. He called for the waiter, who took our orders quickly and efficiently.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I felt strangely – and yet not uncomfortably – liquidy inside as he said my name.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?"

"It's Edward."

* * *

**How was it??? Review if you have any comments or anything, or if you simply liked it, please - they brighten up my day!**

**DarkSp'rit**


End file.
